


Demons

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MurdererMinYoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: When Yoongi, who has never allowed himself to get close to anyone before, much less his next target for murder, finds himself in that very situation, he is forced to decide whether to kill the boy he has become fond of or not.All of his answers lie in the chamber of his gun. Or so he thought.





	Demons

BANG.

Yoongi let out a breath as he imagined the kick of his gun in his hands and his target crumbling to the ground before him. His fingers itched for the sensation of pulling the trigger, and his mind was will with a thirst for the thrill that came with his long-term hobby.

Such an excitement was the only thing that kept him alive as the days passed, each a copy of the day before, growing more dull and lifeless. In these lifeless days he found little refuge, every minute soaking the joy from his body until he was left to drown in his despair. 

Every month marked a new victim, a new game, a new distraction. It was his only joy, his only entertainment, it was what some might call an obsession.

Yoongi chose a new target every month, a new unfortunate victim, and not once had he failed to succeed with the task. It had become simple now, almost too easy. It was as if life was submitting to him, his display of power unstoppable, inevitable. 

It wasn't as if there was no guilt for those he had killed, there was plenty. Every day was plagued with remorse and sorrow for the people he had struck down in the past three and a half years, he remembered all of their 41 names, their family members, their close friends. There wasn't a detail that had escaped his mind since he had pulled the trigger on each of his victims. Yet he found comfort in his remorse, refuge in his guilt. It helped to pass the time that seemed to plague Yoongi, filled in the gaps of nothingness that haunted his mind. He found solitude in the fact that, even if they weren't positive, there were still emotions left in him.

He had though many times of what it would be like to turn the chamber to himself, to stare into the destruction and terror that 41 others had seen before him, but thoughts of suicide held no refuge, only emptiness. 

It was of such that Yoongi's thoughts were turned to as he felt himself jolt into someone, his mind turning back to reality as he tumbled backwards, his feet slipping from beneath him.

His eyes focused back onto the sidewalk where he had been walking back to his apartment, when he looked up to see who he had run into on the crowded streets. 

"I'm so sorry!" the voice of someone about Yoongi's age said and he sucked in a deep breath at seeing who it was. 

"That was all my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," the boy said, and it was one of very few occasions where Yoongi found himself unable to speak, his heart racing and his thoughts scattered. 

Despite this, he quickly recovered, responding smoothly as he watched his target for this month reach a hand to help him up. "I wasn't watching either," he said, "It was just as much my fault as yours."

He quickly grasped the hand held out for him, electricity spreading from where his skin touched his target's. 

The feeling was gone as soon as he let go, standing on his two feet once more and forming another apology in his head only to have his thoughts cut through. 

"I feel as if I've seen you before," the boy standing before him said, running his hand through his hair. "It's strange, I can't quite place it."

"I live around here, if that's any help," Yoongi responded, horrified by the ease at which such conversation flowed from his mouth. "Maybe you saw me walking around before."

"Maybe," the boy agreed. "I'm Park Jimin."

Yoongi managed to stop himself before responding with "I know", his mind racing as he imagined the possibility of having run into Jimin while walking on the street.

"I'm Min Yoongi," he responded, electricity spike through him once more as he shook Jimin's outstretched hand. 

"I must've been mistake about our meeting before, that name doesn't sound familiar after all," Jimin replied.

"You must've been mistaken, I haven't seen you before," Yoongi lied, flashing a very rare smile. "Well, I really must be going, today's very busy for me."

"Okay," Jimin said as he handed Yoongi a slip of paper, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Yoongi looked down to find the younger boy's number written on the paper, and a sincere smile slipped across his face. "I would think so," he responded, watching as Jimin walked away through the crowded streets, disappearing within a matter of seconds. 

As he turned back to where he had been heading, a strange feeling filled Yoongi's chest, filling up the emptiness and sending a smile to his face. 

It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time the sensation lost in the emptiness of his life, but now that the strange sensation pulsed through his veins, he could almost say for sure what it was. 

Joy.

 

***

 

This joy was different that what he remembered, sharper, more focused. It wasn't as blurry or dull, instead spreading warmth through his body when he though of the younger boy he had met on the street. 

It spread through him every time he glanced down at his hand, in which he clutched the slip of paper he had been handed as if it was a lifeline.

It wasn't long before he was back at his apartment, pulling out his phone and typing in the number he had been given, his heart rate picking up as he clicked send.

 

Yoongi: Hello, Park Jimin.

 

It was only a few seconds before his phone buzzed in reply. 

 

 

Jimin: That didn't take you very long, did it?

 

Yoongi: It's not like I had anything else to do.

 

Jimin: What happened to that busy schedule you were telling about?

 

Yoongi: It was cancelled.

 

Jimin: So you're open for the rest of the day?

 

Yoongi: Yeah, I guess so.

 

Jimin: Well, have a good time. I'm working till midnight.

 

Yoongi: Did you really just set me up like that?

 

Jimin: Apparently. Although, I'll be free tomorrow morning if you want to get coffee. I know a good place. 

 

Yoongi: What time?

 

Jimin: Hmmm... Maybe 7 AM?

 

Yoongi: Send me the location and I'll be there.

 

Jimin: Or I could pick you up? It'd be nice to drive you around a little bit afterwards.

 

Yoongi sucked in a breath, unsure of what to respond with. He didn't want the younger boy digging around his apartment, much less knowing where he lived, but his fingers clicked send before he could run it through his brain. He hadn't even run it through his mind how dangerous what he was doing actually was, but his body was disconnected from his mind as he spoke to Jimin through his phone.

 

Yoongi: Sure, that sounds fun! I'll send the location.

 

Jimin: See you then!

 

***

 

Yoongi gripped the gun in his pocket tightly, unsure of what to do. His heart beat faster than he had thought possible, panic filling his veins, a new feeling to him that wasn't quite as welcome as most others. It was 6:58, 2 minutes before Jimin was to arrive, and Yoongi couldn't bring himself to step out of his apartment and head towards the street.

He had gotten dressed earlier, somehow managing to get past the thought of what he was actually doing. Yet now that it was almost time to meet up with Park Jimin, Yoongi's mind had shut down, unable to apply logic to the situation at hand. 

His state wasn't helped by the ring of the doorbell, signalling the younger boy who he was so nervous to see had actually arrived. He quickly slipped the gun under his pillow, smoothing out his hair before standing up and walking over to the door. Yoongi took a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves, yet they only got worse as he swung the door open to see the younger boy standing there, a cheerful smile spread across his face. 

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin sang, looking up at the door opened, only to be met with a look that he could've sworn resembled terror. "Is everything okay?"

Yoongi stared at the younger boy, his mind sending him back to the object hiding under his pillow, and he knew that it could solve his problems. He had made the mistake of telling Jimin where he was staying, inviting the younger boy to his apartment, and getting on a first-name basis with him. He had never done anything like it with a target before, and yet, despite the fact that there couldn't have been a better opportunity, he knew he would never be able to actually go through with it, and the thought was strange to him. 

Yoongi, who barely felt guilt, who had killed 41 people, who was as heartless as people came, would never have been able to pull the trigger on the boy who stood in front of him, for a reason he couldn't explain. 

His world had always been flat, cold, dull, but it was as If as soon as Jimin had showed up, everything was back to normal. It was how he remembered as a child, if not better. He could feel the beating of his heart, his chest no longer cold, his mind no longer blank. 

And as opportunity knocked, Yoongi ignored it, throwing a smile across his face as he addressed the boy in front of himself. 

"It's fine," he said, stepping out of his apartment and closing the door behind him. "Lead the way!"


End file.
